


She's smoke

by Lady_Tony_Stark



Series: Guardian [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feels, Loss, Memories, Pain, so many feels, what happens when I read to many comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Tony_Stark/pseuds/Lady_Tony_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's smoke. always there, but not touchable.</p><p>Set before the events that happen in the Guardian, while James is still coming to terms with what happened in the winter soldier comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's smoke

_She comes rolling right off the tip of my tongue so easy,_  
_She’ll be the first dam thing I want when I start drinking_  
_I’m breathing her in, breathing her out,_  
_Once I pick her up I can’t put her down_

James smiled softly as he settled on the barstool, feeling the burn of the whiskey as it slid down his throat. The quiet hum of the upscale bar just made him glad that he’d taken Tony’s advice despite not being able to feel the actual buzz of alcohol. This was a good idea for him. Really.

Turning his head as the quiet awareness that always buzzed no matter how out of it he was, told him she was near. Smiling at the red head making her way through the crowd, he tilted his head watching her. That seductive prowl of a woman he’d given his heart to long ago, and never really gotten back.

Natasha Romanoff had taught him what it meant to be human, when he had no idea how to be human anymore.

_She’s smoke_  
_I pull her in nice and slow,_  
_She’s a habit and I can’t let go_  
_Blowing rings around my heart_  
_The one she stole_  
_Watching her sway and go_  
_It’s killing me and I know_  
_Can’t stop her once you start_  
_She’s smoke._

“You know, most people assume you can’t dance.”

“That’s cause they listen to Stark. I can dance. I mean, I do get into fights on occasion. Dancing is just a less violent fight.”James muttered ducking his head, closing his eyes as he swayed with the red head in his arms, holding her close. Ignoring the rest of the bar, in favor of the woman in his arms.

“Only you, would think dancing in terms of a fight.”Natasha laughed huskily, hands light, teasing as she played him like a instrument she’d learned long ago.

_When the night burns out_  
And we all go home  
Smell of sweet perfume  
All over your clothes  
Like smoke 

James smiled as he picked her up, pressing her back into the wall, smirking as her legs wrapped around his waist, holding her close. Smelling the perfume clinging to her, soft and seductive, so much like the woman. Palming her as he pressed into her, he bit her gently, bruising, marking her as his. 

“So possessive.”Natasha moaned with a laugh as her head dropped back against the wall.

“Always.”James growled at her, closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of her holding onto him.

_She’s smoke_  
_I pull her in nice and slow,_  
_She’s a habit and I can’t let go_  
_Blowing rings around my heart_  
_The one she stole_  
_Watching her sway and go_  
_It’s killing me and I know_  
_Can’t stop her once you start_  
_She’s smoke._

James smiled as he laid on his side, watching Natasha as she brushed out her hair, watched the light playing over her skin. While most people would assume that his favorite part of his life with her, would be the sex. They’d be wrong. This, was his favorite part. 

The quiet contentment, and peace that they could be like this. Just to normal people, without the avengers, or the rest of their lives interfering. The quiet hours late at night, when the world just melted away and it was just them.

_When the night burns out_  
_And we all go home_  
_Smell of sweet perfume_  
_All over your clothes_

James sipped the alcohol as he looked up, he understood this wasn’t healthy. This relieving those last days, those quiet moments, but it was all he had left. Staring across he apartment he shuddered as the memory shattered.

No. Not shattered. Simply....disappeared. Like wisps of smoke that was forever out of his reach, always there, but something always beyond him.

Which was perfect analogy. Because Natasha Romanoff was lost to him, in every way that mattered.

_Like smoke_


End file.
